I Didn't Reach Two
by MissingMommy
Summary: Colin Creevey snuck his way back into Hogwarts for the final battle. This is his last hour alive and what path he chose in the afterlife. Written for Countdown Surprise Dumbledore Army Challenge.


A/n- So I am back with another one-shot challenge. This is something I've never done before. I've never touched the subject of Colin Creevey but I'm going to attempt.

_Colin Creevey's POV_

I had successfully snuck my way back into Hogwarts, even after the Professors had anyone underage leave. I was nearly of age with less than a month to go, but I wanted to fight no matter what. I slipped into Hog's Head pub and asked to go to Hogwarts. A man, looking almost identical to Professor Dumbledore grumbled from behind the counter before showing me the picture. I hurried through it and appeared in the Room of Requirements. I haven't been in this place since fourth year, so I'm not surprised to see that it has change.

I finally realized that this is where all the students were going if they were on Harry's side. I must have stood there for a few minutes before I came to my senses. I found the exit and exited into the halls of Hogwarts. Changing what floor the exit was on was nothing new to me. It did the same thing when I was in D.A.. I glanced back and forth to see which floor I was on. I was on the fifth floor so I turned to my right and started to sprint. It took a while but I made it to the Great Hall.

I couldn't believe it. I was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, silently watching the roaring battle in front of me. I guess I didn't look like much of a threat because no one shot spells in my direction, purposely at least. It was quite a workout dodging the stray spells, though. Everywhere I looked there were people battling and dead bodies were lying on the cold marble. I felt sick to my stomach immediately.

It took a few minutes of watching the battle before I finally managed to gather the courage to charge at the Death Eater closest to me. Thankfully, I had been in D.A. in my fourth year or I wouldn't have been able shield myself in time to miss his jinx. He didn't think I was a worthy enough component because he turned his back to me, battling with Katie Bell instead. I took that moment to stun him. It was another handy thing I picked up from my time in D.A during fourth year.

Katie thanked me before realizing that I was too young to be here. I rushed off to avoid her sending me out of the destroyed Great Hall. I continued to fight my way to the grounds, wanting to breathe in fresh air instead of the stuffy air inside the castle. Somehow I knew that I was being watched closely, but my adrenalin was pumping too much for me to care. I had been lucky so far, dodging the spells thrown at me by merely inches each time.

But I wasn't lucky for long. I was completely shocked as I saw a green streaking heading my way as I turned around to face my opponent. I was no idiot; I knew what it was, so I started to countdown. 5, 4, 3. I never made it two. It didn't hurt as the curse hit me. It felt like I was just going to sleep.

It was Alecto Carrow that sent the curse at me. I couldn't feel hatred for her even though she took my most valuable thing from me, my life. I felt absolutely nothing in the three seconds it took the spell to reach me. It only became harsh reality that I died as I woke up on Platform 9 and ¾, waiting to board the train with the other people that had been killed.

It was only then did grief finally hit me. It felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on me as I understood that I would never see my brother again. Hell, I would never see my family again. I hope they understood that I needed to be there, to help protect Hogwarts. Hogwarts was my second home; I couldn't see it be overrun by hell bent Death Eaters.

I thought back to my life before being a wizard. Would my family and I have been any safer if I didn't receive that letter? I threw that thought out of my head immediately. He-who-must-not-be-named would have come after us regardless. I knew that, it was all over the Daily Prophet. Muggles families were being killed every day. My family could have been a target even if Dennis and I weren't wizards. But now I wish I would've said goodbye to my brother or sent a letter home to my parents, telling them how much I loved them. I knew it was impossible now; I couldn't do anything I wanted to do.

I pondered for a while how my family would adjust to my death. How long will it take them to realize I wouldn't be coming home? How would they react? Will they miss me as much as I'll miss them? Will mum and dad allow Dennis to return to the place I was murdered in?

I threw anything thoughts of my family out of my head and approached the train. I could only think of my future. I had the biggest decision of my afterlife to consider. Would I get on the train and forever disappear or would I stay at Hogwarts and become a ghost? Before I died, I always wanted to come back to Hogwarts as a ghost. Now that I was dead, I don't think I could face it. Sure I did want to tell the students to come of the adventures that happened during my time at Hogwarts. Tell them of Dumbledore's Army and the great Harry Potter. I wanted our generation to be remembered forever, but I was young. That sounded like a wonderful idea when I first stepped into Hogwarts, but now, I turned it down.

The only thing that stopped me from returning to Hogwarts was Dennis. I might be a Gryffindor, but I couldn't face my brother's disappointment for the three years that he still had to go at Hogwarts. I didn't have enough courage to do that. I knew I would regret this decision later on, but I was ready to move on. There were bigger and better things waiting for me on the other side. I couldn't dwell on the past forever. I needed to move on.

My life was over and a new chapter had begun. I stepped on the scarlet train, as I did when I was eleven. I was mystified at the beauty of the train, just as I was then. It reminded me of returning to Hogwarts. But instead of finding the compartment filled with my friends, I was searching for one with people I could make friends with. It was a brand new beginning as I took a seat with a few people.

Maybe being dead wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/n- Tell me how I did. I would love a review. This is my first time writing a Colin Creevey fic as I have said before. But I enjoyed it. I hope you did as well.


End file.
